The Lich King (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft)
Summary The Lich King is the final boss of the Knights of the Frozen Throne campaign missions. From Wowpedia The Lich King is the demigod ruler of the Scourge, a massive, ravenous army of undead monstrosities, insidious spirits and mortal cultists. The first Lich King was created when the orc shaman Ner'zhul (former mentor of Gul'dan) was captured by the demon lord Kil'jaeden, transformed into a spectral entity and encased in a block of ice called the Frozen Throne, which was then hurled to Azeroth and landed in the wastes of Northrend. The Lich King's task was to create a Plague of Undeath to wreak havoc on Azeroth's inhabitans, weakening the world and preparing it for the invasion of the demonic Burning Legion. When the Plague began affecting the human kingdom of Lordaeron, the young prince Arthas Menethil set out with his mentor, Uther Lightbringer, and romantic interest, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, to investigate. However, Arthas' determination to stop the plague led him to commit increasingly desperate acts, such as purging the city of Stratholme in the belief that its inhabitants were infected by the plague, an act which caused him to sever ties with Uther and Jaina. During the Culling of Stratholme, Arthas encountered the demon Mal'Ganis, who presented himself as the leader of the undead and invited the prince to pursue him to the frozen continent of Northrend. Arthas did so, and once in the icy wastes he picked up the cursed runeblade Frostmourne despite the warnings of his old friend, Muradin Bronzebeard(brother of Magni and Brann). Although Frostmourne allowed Arthas to defeat Mal'Ganis, the blade consumed his soul and he became a death knight of the Lich King. Returning to Lordaeron, Arthas murdered his royal father and led the Scourge in its devastation of the kingdoms of Lordaeron, Dalaran and Quel'Thalas. Eventually, Arthas returned to Northrend to merge with the Lich King into a single entity, after which he was encased in the Frozen Throne and lapsed into dormancy for years. Meanwhile, his Scourge minions constructed Icecrown Citadel around the Frozen Throne, and his various servants continued carrying out his will across Azeroth. Years later, the Scourge rose up once more to threaten Azeroth. The Alliance and Horde, as well as the Argent Crusade — a paladin organization led by Tirion Fordring — and the Knights of the Ebon Blade — a faction of death knights who had broken away from the Lich King's control — launched armies into Northrend to combat the Lich King's forces. After a long and grueling campaign, the Argent Crusade and the Ebon Blade launched an assault upon Icecrown Citadel, with Tirion and the heroes of Azeroth confronting the Lich King at the Frozen Throne at the citadel's pinnacle. However, just as the heroes began their assault, Arthas froze Tirion in a block of ice, forcing him to watch the battle helplessly. Eventually, the Lich King effortlessly killed all of the adventurers with a single devastating attack and began raising them as death knights of the Scourge, proclaiming that: :"No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You ARE Azeroth's greatest champions. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury... Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder... You trained them well, Fordring. You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known... right into my hands - exactly as I intended! You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice. Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge. They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands -- and you will be the first to die. *laughs* I delight in the irony." Tirion beseeched the Light for one final blessing, breaking free from his bonds and leaping forward to shatter Frostmourne with his sword, the Ashbringer. The spirits who had been trapped within Frostmourne attacked their former jailer, while the spirit of Arthas' father, King Terenas, resurrected the heroes, allowing them to finish off the Lord of the Scourge. Arthas expired in his father's arms, saying that he saw "only darkness" before him. However, as the Scourge would become an even greater threat and rampage across the world if they were not held in check by a ruler, Bolvar Fordragon took up the mantle of the Lich King in order to keep the Scourge contained. Appearance Possesses the same physical characteristics of The Lich King from World of Warcraft. Personality Likely possesses the personality of the original Lich King from World of Warcraft, often quite confident and enjoys making snarky remarks that often break the 4th wall. Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown | At least 5-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Acausality (Type 1; Can exist with, interact, and kill another version of himself without any significant problem), Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 7), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Homing Attack, Dimensional Storage, Creation, Power Bestowal, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure through discarding, Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation with Taunt effects (Can urge and essentially force opponents to target a specific individual), can gain Immune to ranged and projectile strikes and effects, Magic, Curse Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection. Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by instant-death Poisonous effects), Ice Manipulation (Unable to be frozen into paralysis), and Status Effect Inducement | All previous, Immortality (Types 6, and 8), Statistics Reduction, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can determine the death of any potential summons and individuals without them being currently active), Possession (Upon "defeat", the "victor" will immediately become the new Lich King), Power Nullification with The Price of Power (Can destroy all of his opponents' non-Summoning abilities), Sound Manipulation (Can disable someone from speaking), Technology Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Can take control of all that he defeats with Fallen Champions, including elementals and machines), Invulnerability with the Frostmourne and while any Trapped Souls are active), Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created Lord Marrowgar with the remains of his duplicate cards), Fusionism, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Aura, Poison Manipulation with Maexxna, Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown (Normally a unit with 8 attack) | At least Moon level (far superior to Jaina, who he was easily able to corrupt and transform into Frost Lich Jaina) can ignore conventional durability with The True Lich. Speed: Unknown (Can strike an opponent with a weapon without missing, regardless of status, minions can do the same with normal strikes) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknkown | At least Moon Class Durability: Unknown (Normally a unit with 8 health points) | At least Moon level Stamina: Virtually limitless | Virtually limitless Range: Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: None | A 30-card deck, Frostmourne Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: Silencing | None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fallen Champions: Whenever an enemy dies this game, take control of it. Anyone that he defeats will immediately fall under his control, this also applies to elementals, machines, and even mindless individuals. Necrotic Plague: Set minions in your opponent's hand and deck to 1/1. Will reduce all of his opponents' potential summons to the same level of power, each of which can only deal 1 life of damage per strike. Purge the Weak: Destroy all enemy minions that cost (3) or less, wherever they are. Can instantly destroy any potential summons and minions, including machines and elementals that he would regard as "weaker". Shut up, Priest: Your opponent can't emote. Can disallow an opponent to speak. Soul Reaper: Deal 2 damage for each duplicate in opponent's deck. Will deal devastating damage to his opponent depending on how many of the same species that his opponent has active or has the potential to summon. The Hunted: Deal 2 damage to your opponent for each minion in their deck. Will deal devestating damage to his opponent depending on how many minions, subordinates, or potential summons that his opponent possesses. The True King: Gain 100 Armor. Gains a great amount of armor, increasing his durability by 333% of his original amount. The True Lich: Set the enemy hero's remaining health to 1. Immediately reduces his opponent to a near-death state regardless of durability. The Price of Power: Destroy every spell in your opponent's hand and deck. Immediately disables his opponent's ability to perform any kind of magic, statistics amplification, or any unconventional form of attacking that his opponent would have gained during battle. Key: Minion | Hero Note: Minions that are based on their counterparts in World of Warcraft should not be scaled based on their performance in World of Warcraft and thus should be treated as completely different individuals. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Taiga Snow (STRW) Taiga's Profile (This was Hero Lich King versus Post-Timeskip, Wyvern Form Taiga) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft